To Heal
by Luv2laugh12
Summary: Moments of healing between any and everyone after the Battle of Hogwarts. Will be a series of one shots. I do not own Harry Potter


Percy had never felt so insignificant in his life. There were times when he felt invisible, different, alone maybe, but never insignificant. Surely becoming Head Boy and assistant to the Minister of Magic straight out of Hogwarts would mean that this feeling would be impossible. But no, in this moment, simply sitting next to his youngest brother makes him feel _small_.

It's been three weeks since the day of the final battle; two since they buried Fred. Percy had never cried so much in his life. The day of the funeral had been beautiful: sunny and hot, but with a cool breeze so that it wasn't uncomfortable. It was the kind of day that Fred would have pulled everyone out of the house to play a pick-up game of Quidditch. It was almost cruel how nice of a day it had been, if it hadn't been for the fact that people weren't really focused on the weather at all. Only two weeks ago, the Weasley family put their brother, son, twin into the ground. To Percy it felt like years.

He had for the most part been trying to keep out of the way. He helped where he could but kept the interaction with his brother's to a minimum. He just knew he didn't really belong. He barely spoke unless spoken too.

Percy got so lost in his thoughts that he barely noticed that his brother had come to sit next to him until he spoke.

"I could use your help with something," Ron said shocking Percy out of his stupor.

He had been enjoying his solitude during his lunch break at the ministry. Percy and his dad had started coming in at the beginning of the week every day to help where they could with the rebuild of the ministry.

It was weird leaving the house for work with his dad. Every day they would Floo in and his dad would wave to the people he knew unashamed of the son that had cast him aside. As if the past three years had never happened. Ron however, was supposed to be helping with the rebuild at Hogwarts.

"What are you doing here?" Percy responded as Ron started to open a pack lunch that looked like something mum would send with them on their train ride to Hogwarts.

"Kingsley wanted statements about the last year and what exactly happened. He asked Harry Hermione and I to stop by and tell our story. We're on break for lunch thought I'd come eat with my brother." Percy's lips went dry at this, why would he want to sit with him?

"Is that a no?" Ron asked looking straight into Percy's eyes. His expression was questioning but Percy couldn't help but feel intimidated by such a simple look from his brother.

"Sorry what?"

"For your help…" Ron said as he opened the wrapped ham in cheese sitting in front of him. Percy watched him still unable to form a whole sentence. His eyes went to the scars on his younger brothers arms. Tiny ones that you could barely see really unless you were close enough, but they were EVERYWHERE. And Percy had no idea how he got them. Percy glanced around the lunch room noticing how many people were pointing, staring and whispering. Ron eyes had not left Percy's. "Um no…no of course I can help. What do you need?"

"Well…I was thinking… ya know…George and F..Fred" forcing the name out of his mouth, "have that joke shop that uh… that they started…and well um…" He seemed a lot more nervous than when he first sat down. Ron's sandwich was left untouched, with his hands on his knees, and his eyes looking anywhere but at Percy. "Since George hasn't really ya know been himself these days…I uh… I was wondering if you and Bill would want to ya know go check out the shop with me…."

"Check out?"

"Yeah ya know go see if the Death Eaters got to it" A ghost of a smile on Ron's face. How he could smile at that fact Percy would never know. Although, he guessed spending the last year hiding from and the last three years fighting them would do the trick. Noticing the stares that the people around the break room were starting to give them Percy leaned in and whispered.

"Sorry…where are Harry and Hermione?"

"Oh Hermione went to go to meet with McGonogall at Hogwarts and Harry stayed back with Kingsley to discuss the logistics of Auror Training."

"Auror Training?"

"Uhhh ya… Kingsley offered Harry and I positions as Aurors…" he said scratching his neck. His ears had turned the famous Weasley red. Percy's jaw dropped to the floor. Ron's face changed to a glare. "Well don't look too shocked. IckleRonnikins can get a job on his own you know. Plus, I don't know that I'll even be taking it" he mumbled.

Percy hadn't meant to look so shocked. In fact he's not really sure why he felt that way at all. I mean it made sense his hero brother getting something that he probably finally deserved after everything that he's done. If, anything he was more proud than shocked. This was Ron Weasley the same boy who once cried for hours when his teddy bear was turned into a spider. One of the _Golden Trio_ , as the Wizarding world was calling them these days. One of the people integral in the downfall of You- _Voldemort_.

He still had trouble saying the name. Ron for sure didn't.

"I'm not shocked at all really…just well congrats!….But why wouldn't you take it?"

Ron didn't exactly look convinced about his assurance. "Well, I don't know if that's what I want. I never really had time to think about it. Fourth year me would have jumped at the chance but then Dumbledore died and well everything went to shit"

"You could say that ya. So you didn't think about what would happen when it was all over."

"No time." Ron said in between bites of his food. "Had to focus on killing Voldemort first."

Percy remembered a younger version of Ron, barely able to say Voldemort's name and had to force the tears in his eyes not to fall. "Ya…but you didn't let your mind wander ya know IF Harry succeeded then…"

"I had complete faith that Harry would win."

He said it with so much conviction that Percy's heart almost stopped at the emotion behind Ron's words.

"Right so then….wait….did you…" Percy couldn't swallow past the lump that was forming in his throat. Ron's face said it all.

He had planned to die.

It was suddenly a hundred degrees in the room. He couldn't breathe. He needed to get out of here. He couldn't look his younger, _younger_ brother in the eyes. He had not planned to live past the age of 18 while Percy was what? Trying to prove he was good enough? To _who_? And why? What point was there to prove when he wasn't even speaking to his family? He got up and stormed out of the break room, ignoring the looks from the entire room.

Ron sat open mouthed at the spot Percy had sat in. He quickly gathered the rest of his and his brother's lunch, threw it in the trash and ran after him. When Ron finally found him in an empty hallway crouched down, with his head between his knees, he was out of breathe. A slight shake in Percy's shoulders was the only clue to the fact that his brother was crying. Ron didn't think he'd ever seen Percy cry. Well until three weeks ago. Three weeks ago changed everything.

"Look…I didn't mean….my mind was just focused on things other than my future that's all."

Percy didn't look up right away. He had to calm his breathing first. It was embarrassing losing his cool like that in the middle of the workplace. Fred and George would have had a field day.

"Sorry I couldn't. I can't." Percy turned to look Ron right in the eyes. He had sat down with him on the floors, legs crossed arms around his knees. "Ron be honest with me did you plan to live past your 18th birthday?"

Ron look at him and opened his mouth but no words came out.

His breathing started to quicken again. It was getting harder and harder to control the tears.

Ron stared wide eyed at a brother. "Look I didn't plan out my death or anything I just…. Well I knew Harry HAD to make it….and there was no way in hell Hermione was dying if I had anything to say about it. So I just promised myself something like that wouldn't happen"

To be honest Percy had never really fully understood Ron. He didn't get what was so appealing about getting into such dangerous situations. But now, in this moment he understands. He sees what makes his brother so special. What makes him so _proud_ to be a Weasley.


End file.
